A Rose's nightmare
by someguy46
Summary: When Ruby wakes up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare Blake finds herself the only one able to comfort the poor girl, but not all is as it seems as a few dark secrets are learned.
1. Wrong side of the bed

**A/n: alright first thing first I am not claiming to own RWBY nor any or it's characters, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum own them.**

**FYI:English was not my best subject in school so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors I do proof read but I don't always catch everything.**

Blake had done things she wasn't proud of, a lot of things over her seventeen years of life, with 'pointing a gun at a fifteen year old' being high on that list. How did Blake end up pointing a gun at a little girl well that was a bit of a tale.

It began with a loud _thump._ Normally a simple noise wouldn't of scared the raven haired girl but, a half-asleep Blake at three am, is much more jumpy than a normal Blake. So what's an insomnia ridden fauns girl to do when she is woken up at three am by a loud inexpiable noise? Do a sweet back flip out of bed and grab the gun she kept on the nearby dresser, of course. So that was how Blake ended up pointing a gun at a terrified fifteen year old girl, the girl in question was none other than Ruby Rose. However, this shell of a girl who stared back at Blake was most certainly not a normal Ruby, no this girl had all the color drained from her face, wide fearful eyes, drenched in sweat, and her blackish-red hair was messy and jetting out in all directions. When Blake noticed this two ideas immediately sprung into the faunus's head. The first being Blake pointing a gun at the shorter girl had scared her and the second being that someone else had awoken and terrified the poor girl. A quick glance around the room with Blake's night-vision disproved the latter and Blake had seen Ruby stare down Ursa, Nevermore, and much bigger guns without batting and eyelash, so the former was highly improbable too.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Blake's voice was filled with worry as the grey-eyed girl simply stood there shaking ever so slightly in her pajama bottoms and tank top. At this point Blake was begging to feel fear's cold dark grip around her as she noticed three things that were certainly off. Firstly Yang was no where to be seen in the room, Secondly Weiss too had gone missing, and lastly Ruby held a stuffed teddy-bear by her right side-a stuffed toy Blake never noticed.

"Ruby are you alright?" At this point fear held a solid grip on Blake and Ruby's answer certainly did not help.

"I can't forget" Ruby's voice was horse as if she had been screaming. The faunus immediately began walking around to the other side of the bed where Ruby has been standing the. Blake wrapped a protective arm around the fearful girl and guided them down to the not-soft-but-not-firm beds the school gave them.

"Hey, hey," Blake began in a soothing voice "it's all alright," Blake wasn't sure if this was a lie but with half her team missing and another seemingly on the edge of a mental breakdown 'alright' seemed like the best word to use. "we're safe here no one will hurt us." While Blake did question her own safety, and now given a moment to think Yang and Weiss's safety, in this situation she would be damned before someone hurt Ruby. The silver eyed girl buried her face into Blake's neck and began letting out small sobs but, eventually, calmed down enough to sleep. The fauns however was not lucky enough to be graced with sleep so, instead she opted to preform a silent vigil and make sure nothing hurt the poor frightened fifteen-year old, holding Ruby next to her Blake leaned back on the bed careful to make sure Ruby was not disturbed. When the younger girl rose Blake would seek answers but now, now, she would wait for Ruby to wake.

**A/n: my original upload involved a very sleepy me and apparently my sleep-deprived self is only mostly literate.**

**Edit #1 8/18: Added a bit to the start and the middle fixed some grammatical errors although I get the feeling I'm still missing a few.**


	2. Coffee and mothers

A loud yawn escaped Blake. Ruby was currently sound-asleep in Blake's arms with, the younger girl's head buried between Blake's neck and chin. Accord to the alarm clock, on the nightstand that sat to Blake's right, it was currently Five-fifty-nine am. Meaning that the 'time to wake up' alarm would go off any second and Blake could finally get some god-damn answers. Speaking of answers Blake had attempted to call Weiss and Yang on her scroll only to not get an answer, although that was about two hours ago so Blake could try and cal-**BEEP BEEP. **There was that ungodly loud alarm.

Only after Ruby had let out a loud groan did Blake reach over and turn off the alarm. "Ugh is it time for school already Yang?" Ruby kept her eyes closed and buried her head into Blake neck. The raven-haired girl normally would of thought that was cute, slightly cute, but Blake was grouchy at six-am when she got a goods night rest, combine being up for three hours and her insomnia being unusually bad and, well, she really needed a cup of coffee, like, now.

"Firstly it's still Saturday." When Blake said this Ruby's eyes opened and she looked up meeting the Faunus's amber eyes, "And I'm not Yang." There was a brief moment of awkward silence as the two girls stared at each other before the younger of the two let out a loud yelp as she jumped off of Blake's lap and onto the floor. The young girl scrambled towards the door and hit the light switch bathing the dorm room in light.

"Blake what are you, why was I, what is going on?" Ruby frantically shout out these questions almost too fast for Blake's groggy mind to comprehend, almost. Blake stood up from the bed and began stretching her stiff muscles, with a few loud _pops_ being heard.

The Faunus girl began to answer Ruby's questions with a bored uninterested tone in her voice. "You had a nightmare, or something of the likes. Yang and Weiss are somewhere else, so I decided to comfort you." By this point Blake finished stretching and pointed at the stuffed teddy bear that Ruby held. "What I'm curios about is that." Ruby held the toy close to her chest and blushed slightly at the mention of it.

"Well it was an old toy my mother gave me when I was young, before she..." The younger girl suddenly looked older to Blake with her eyes looking to the floor and light bags showing themselves under her eyes. However Ruby hugged the stuffed bear closer to her and attempted, but failed, to hide her face in it's fur. That was when the Faunus began putting two and two together, something had happened to Ruby's mother and the toy obviously held a lot of sentimental value to the young girl. In fact Blake would bet Ruby's nightmare three hours ago had something to do with her mother.

"Come on Ruby let's talk about it while we get some coffee." Blake suggested.

"But, we're in our p-jays," Ruby pointed out.

"The sun isn't even up I think we can go down to the café and fix ourselves a cup before people start waking up."

"But what about Yang? Shouldn't we stay and wait for them." Blake let out a sigh it was almost like Ruby was trying to keep her from getting some much needed coffee.

"We can get a cup and then try to call her and Weiss, if they don't pick up we'll look for them. How does that sound?" With that answer the two girls set off to the other side of beacon.

They walked down the empty corridors for a few painfully silence moments before Blake decided to get some more answers. "So would you mind telling me what happened? I mean if you don't want to that's fine too, but talking might help." In all honesty Blake didn't really know if talking would help, but that was what everyone said in this situation so there must be some merit of truth in it. Ruby began telling her story with a somber tone.

"It's really more of a memory than a nightmare. You see my mother was a huntress, but instead of staying in one of the big cities waiting for new assignments she stayed at small villages between Vale and Atlas acting as a garrison I guess. She would help train the towns-people to make sure that if the Grim attacked them they could defend themselves, she attempted to do this with every town on the continent but the one we went to when I was seven it...it was bad." Ruby swallowed hard as she stared off at something that Blake would never see. "The Grim attacked in force several times rapidly almost like they were besieging the town, mom called for aid but they came too late. By the time help had come from Atlas half the town was dead and mom...she...she was..." The human girl began softly whimpering and never did finish the thought, although Blake could think of several ways to finish it-dead, maimed, mutilated.

While she wasn't sure when, likely between the Grim attacking and Ruby sobbing, Blake had wrapped an arm around the young girl. "You know Ruby I never really knew my mother, I guess she never wanted me, left me out on the streets for the wolves." Blake never really did like talking about herself ,and her mother least of all, because those talks always led to Blake's mother-figure, Sophia. Sophia, her voice still haunted Blake it was warm soothing-motherly, _Run Blake run and don't look back! _Blake closed her eyes forcing the memory away.

"That's awful," Ruby stated, her sobs being forced back behind a heavy curtain she wished never opened again. "How could someone not want their own daughter and you too boot." Blake tried not to think too hard about what the latter part of Ruby's statement meant. "I mean you had to of had some one right? Some one that took care of you?" There it was.

Blake sighed before answering her question. "Her name was Sophia a doctor for the White Fang, a wolf Faunus with sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, and silver-grey hair. When I first saw her I thought she was a demon or at least a villain, but deeper down she was a caring loving mother." Blake closed her eyes, but continued walking with Ruby, as she remembered the woman's kind eyes, soft smile, caring voice, the wrinkles that betrayed her age, and baggage below her eyes revealing her stress and difficulties. "She had a son and another daughter but their father had died, stabbed by someone in an alley one day. So Sophia took care of all of us by herself and her medical practice even though it seriously weighed on her."

Ruby did something that brought a slight blush to the Faunus's checks, she held Blake's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'm sure she was a wonderful mother." With that the two feel into a comfortable silence as they neared the café, and while it Blake found holding Ruby's hand to be strange she didn't let go of her hand either. As they neared the café the Faunus heard some one talking, something that didn't bother Blake even the slightest bit. However when the two girls entered the, mostly, empty school cafeteria Blake personally wished she had brought her weapons, because looking at the horror in front of her made the Faunus want to gouge out her eyes. For professor Port and Oobleck were, well sucking each other's faces.

The two girls watched in horror fueled shock for a moment before Port finally noticed them. "Oh uhm girls it's not what you, we're just uhm making sure there's nothing in my beard that's all." Blake decided that she would need two cups of coffee today one to wake up and one to pour in her eyes to try to forget. But as (mis)fortune would have it Blake got a call from Yang, a call Blake had no sooner answered before Yang was screaming, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Okay maybe Blake would be needing three cups.

**A/n: this would of been uploaded sooner but school decided to give me a bunch of work so yea sorry. Also I double checked this and didn't notice any major errors but I have a feeling in my gut I'm missing something somewhere bit oh well.**

**A/n Edit: he is oobleck Ty for that guys**


End file.
